1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic element packaging module.
2. Description of Related Art
In the information age, electronic products are widely used in people's daily life, and along with continuous development of electronic technologies, the electronic products have design features of lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness. Therefore, high-density packaging techniques are correspondingly developed within the packaging domain, for example, a packing technique of system in a package. The system in a package refers to a system integration package structure, in which electronic elements are integrated into a single package structure including electronic elements such as passive devices, memories and electronic connectors, etc.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional system in package structure. Referring to FIG. 1, in the conventional system in package structure 100, a plurality of chips 110 are disposed on a wiring board 120, and the chips 110 are coupled to the wiring board 120 through a plurality of wires 140, and a package encapsulant 130 is used to encapsulate the chips 110. The system in package structure 100 has advantages of short electrical connecting wires among the chips 110 and small wiring configuration size, etc.
However, when the system in package structure 100 is exposed in the air, the package encapsulant 130 is liable to absorb vapor in the air, so that when the system in package structure 100 is welded to the other electronic elements, the package encapsulant 130 may have a popcorn effect due to the heat. Moreover, since the system in package structure 100 uses the package encapsulant 130 to encapsulate the chips 110, when the chips 110 are damaged or the wires 140 is open-circuited or short-circuited, the structure cannot be rework, and failure analysis of the elements is not easy to be performed. In addition, since the package encapsulant 130 and the wiring board 120 have a poor thermal conductivity property, the heat generated during the operation of the chips 110 is liable to be accumulated in the system in package structure 100, which may lead to operation errors or malfunctions of the chips 110.